Homogeneous nickel catalysts are useful for a wide variety of carbon-carbon and carbon-heteroatom bond forming organic reactions. Nickel, a base metal, is a low-cost, versatile, and attractive metal for use in catalytic transformations. One barrier to the wider adoption of homogeneous nickel catalysis for synthesis, however, is the difficulty and cost of synthesizing and handling nickel(0) sources and the phosphine ligands often used in conjunction with such complexes. Accordingly, improved catalysts are needed.